epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Wolf O'Donnell (Fire) vs The Terminator (me)
This is the battle with me as The Terminator and Fire as Wolf O'Donnell. Lyrics: The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! WOLF O' DONNELL! VS! THE TERMINATOR! BEGIN! The Terminator: Greetings, Wolf, let me spit out some raps, so prepare to get Terminated. After this battle, I won't Be Back, and you're gonna get eliminated. You'll get Hungry Like A Wolf, when I win this fucking rap. Don't come howling to me, it's your fault that you're a piece of crap. I'll Super Smash you and your Bros' asses so hard that you'll cry like little babies! I'm an MC Robocop, you wuss, and I am like a robotic version of Slim Shady. You've been criticizied by video game reviewers, of how you're a lot related to Fox McCloud. This cyborg assassin is coming for you, you wimp. So you better watch out. Wolf O' Donnell: You're gonna terminate me? Can't let you do that, Arnold Rapping's my turf, watch your step unless you wanna get told You're claiming you'll win already, don't get too cocky, you're not so tough I'll take to the Sky and Net myself another kill, because is Sargasso we fight rough They say you can live almost anything, but not even you'll survive my Assault You claim you want to be good, but this Judgement Day will tell you every fault If I can shoot down Fox, I can sure take you down with my bare hand Shoot you 64 times unless you get outta here, that's your new Command. The Terminator: Fuck you asshole, your rapping sucks just like your game, and everyone wasted their money on it. I've had 3 movies, motherfucker, and I am a big hit. Come with me if you want to die, and I'm sure you'll love to do that. They should've had you play Jacob in Twilight, because of the way you act. I suggest you never mess with me again, because I'm the world's greatest villain. You're the worst villain I've ever seen, and it hurts my ears just from hearing you rapping. Today is Judgement Day, and my decision is for you to Get out. Hasta la vista, baby, I won this battle, hands down, no doubt. Wolf O' Donnell: You're the greatest villain? Hardly, you turned good in the end You don't even kill nowadays, how you step to me I can't comprehend But it's time to send you to the scrap heap, you're a lousy machine, huh? Your raps are as dull and lifeless as you, mine are as cold as Fichina You got reprogrammed by the man you tried to kill, you seriously have some weak techs You're not even the best Terminator, you got your ass handed to you by the T-X I've given you enough of a verbal beatdown, you won't be able to walk away And you have failed yet another mission of yours. Looks like I win today. The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? The Terminator Wolf O' Donnell Category:Blog posts